


Symbiotic

by notstilinski



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Demons, And Struggling Like The College Student That He Is Here, Connor And Nines Are Demons, Gavin Is A Living Burning Trashcan, M/M, Some Tags Will Change Or Be Added If I Do Continue This, Summon Demons To Help You With College, This Probably Won't Be Finished But Here It Is, Writing Exercise, no beta readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notstilinski/pseuds/notstilinski
Summary: “I’ll let you take over my body,” Gavin said in an attempt to appeal to the demons before him, “just,pleasehelp me with this math exam.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a possible fic that I wanted to write based off a prompt that I saw on Tumblr. (A prompt that I can't seem to find at the moment). I wasn't able to write more than about... half a chapter? Maybe if I can manage my time better or find more motivation than I'll continue it or write about half of it.

      Head pounded almost as if a train had rammed itself right into the center of his forehead. Only for the train to backup and ram into his forehead again. Not just his head, either! It was almost like the headache had spread to every inch of his brain and it was some sick attempt to kill him. There was no amount of shitty coffee that would get him to focus on the task or any of the other assignments that he had to do. The end of the semester was always a special sort of Hell for college students. A word of advice? If the students who always aced everything in class were worried about the final exam or final paper then you should be, too! Gavin was fortunate enough that he had a study group with a couple of those assholes. They may be worried about the exam but they had way better study methods than he did. Every teacher that he had since he was in about eighth grade had explained to the entire class that cramming the night before was not a good idea.

      Students needed to study for only an hour at a time and start days before the test was scheduled. They also claimed that you needed a decent amount of sleep and a good meal before the test. Both of those points were pretty funny when you thought about them and Gavin for a moment. He rarely, if ever, started to study more than thirty hours before the test. His sleeping schedule? Fucked. His eating habits? Fucked.

       What did they expect? His was a broke college student! He could barely afford the ramen that he had lived off of since he was seventeen.

       There was a tired groan while his eyes struggled to not cross as he read the pages before him. Only eleven hours until the test and he felt like he didn’t know anything that he needed to know! A hand came up to rub the heel of his palm against his eye in an attempt to wake himself up. He took another pause to chug the rest of the coffee that remained in his mug before he let out a deep sigh.

       God. That was disgusting but whatever to stay awake, right?

       “I’m gonna fail,” Gavin groaned softly as his head thunked gently against the open pages of the textbook, “shit.”

       Elijah had never struggled that much in school which was something that their father enjoyed to bring up. A lot. That was part of the reason that he hated when he had to go home to visit. Why else would he have an apartment close to campus? One that he could barely afford with the money that he was able to earn with all the jobs he did. No one seemed to want to pay college kids. Some people could say that it was a regular younger sibling thing to be compared to your older sibling. The only difference was most people didn’t have an older brother who was a certified genius and the youngest CEO to have a multi-million dollar company.

       The half-brothers had always been indifferent towards each other especially in adulthood. But the fact that their dad loved to compare them made their strained relationship even worse.

       “Dad is going to kill me.”

       Gavin pinched the bridge of his nose with a sharp inhale of breath. Eyes tightly squeezed closed before they flew open a second later. His body was close to the point of simply shutting down- So close that whenever he closed his eyes for more than a second, his brain took advantage of that and forced him into a little micro-nap. It was the only way that he would be able to get enough sleep, honestly.

      Another day, another cram session for a final exam. Whoever decided that there needed to be even more math in college instead of leaving it in high school surely had to be in Hell. They had to be a demon. It wasn’t the fact that Gavin was bad at math but it was always his worst subject. His worst subject when he actually took the test and had to be graded for it. There had been multiple teachers who had gotten angry at him because he always did bad on the tests. He would learn the material the quickest or he would understand it more -and faster- than any of his classmates. It made him feel stupid when that happened but he failed the test anyways.

       The saving grace of the hour was the fact that his class wasn’t a morning class. The exam would be at one in the afternoon and he would be able to sleep in.

       Should he study before the class and not just in the halls on his way to class? Absolutely. That didn’t mean that he would follow through with that idea.

        Gavin went through two cups of coffee to keep himself awake for the thirty minutes of sleep that he had gotten the night before. A personal record in terms of exams week. There was no real mystery to why he always looked like shit and seemed so tired. It was because he never got any nights of decent sleep.

In all honesty? He would probably sell his soul for some sleep or something like that sooner or later.

 

        “I’ll let you take over my body,” Gavin said in an attempt to appeal to the demons before him, “just, _please_ help me with this math exam.”

        A pair of doe-like eyes blinked down at him before the demon canted it’s head to the side. The fact that demon’s were tricksters and misleadings was a fact that the college student clung to when he looked at him. If anyone else saw him simply out around town? There was no way that someone would think that he was a demon. Maybe they would think that he was some sort of angel or a sort of Disney princess.

        Another pair of eyes, colder and blue rather than the first’s brown, continued to survey him over for a long second. The demon that he had tried to summon in the first place, maybe? He seemed to fit the bill. Almost identical to the demon beside him but bigger, a bit more muscular, with a few inches on him. Not to mention their eyes and demeanor. The first one seemed more open and curious… Almost like a puppy. The second one seemed calculating and closed off.

        Maybe they balanced each other out? Gavin didn’t know and he didn’t really care.

         “Please.”

       The desperation in his voice seemed to get a reaction out of the one as he made a move to bring himself closer to the student. His parents (or was he his doppleganger?) held back and merely watched with the same cold expression. Green hues flickered back and forth between them before he managed to focus on the sweeter looking demon. The one who most definitely would fuck him up the most, no doubt.

       “What do you think, Nines?” The smaller demon tilted his head to glance back at his doppleganger for a second.

       “How would that even work? What- Are you gonna share me?” The nervousness was covered up by snarky questions as the student narrowed his eyes at them.

       It was enough to spark the other demon into action. Long legs brought him into Gavin’s personal bubble within what felt like two seconds as Gavin stared up at him. His mind reeled for a minute as he struggled to keep the look of annoyed disinterest on his face. There was a part of him that wanted to fight back his snark especially in the situation that he was in. He genuinely seemed to be the definition of ‘laughing in danger’s face.’

       “And ‘Nines’? What sort of name is that? It sounds like you’re some geek from the math-”

       Nines leaned down to invade Gavin’s space as their faces were brought closer together.

       “I think we should take the deal, Connor.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has to _literally_ live with the consequences of his deal even after the semester ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be the day right after I posted the first chapter but a lot of people seem interested in it! There's a huge possibility that it won't actually continue to anything real but I did have another half of a chapter written up and thought that people might enjoy it.

      The demons didn’t quite explain to him that he would be stuck with them for a lot longer than exams week. Of course, they had kept up their end of the bargain and helped Gavin pass his exam. Something that they never actually did, though, was explain to him how the possession worked. He could spend hours simply laying in bed and trying to think of what happened when he was possessed or how it worked between two demons. It almost seemed like they would have been always fighting for control over Gavin’s body. 

      Connor and Nines always seemed to want something different. Their personalities were different enough that there always seemed to be a silent argument between them that lasted only a couple of minutes. Not that it mattered since when one argument was finished, another one would start a minute later. The demons that he had summoned to help him pass his exam seemed to be using him as some sort of couples therapist. 

      He couldn’t even relax around home without one of them hanging around there! 

      “Humans are so disgusting,” Connor said one morning in an almost conversational manner, “the things that they consume take years off of their lives.”

      Gavin merely glared at him over the buffet that he had before him. The ‘buffet’ was actually some of the McDonald’s breakfast foods that he had managed to buy with some things from Dunkin Donuts added in. It was a special occasion that he did once a month; his Buffet Day. Was it healthy? Of course not. But he was still only twenty-four-year-old so he was allowed to be disgusting like that. He reached out to grab a bag of hashbrowns that he had bought from Dunkin Donuts before popping a few in his mouth. He almost moaned at the taste. 

      “You ever think that we’re just speeding up the process for the sweet release of death?”

      Ah, yes. The depressing millennial humor that every college student seemed to acquire at some point. Connor’s eyes widened just a tiny bit while the corner of his lips twitched upwards. 

      “Be careful what you wish for, Reed.” He had taken to calling Gavin by his last name when he wanted to be a bit more annoying. 

      He should know better than to joke about death while in the presence of actual demons but he didn’t bother to stop. If they wanted to hang around him at every second of every day then he earned the right to do just that! Plus the fact that Nines was a big enough asshole to not reveal himself around other people. Gavin wouldn’t know that the demon decided to tag along more than half the time that he did and Nines would randomly say things to him. Of course, no one else could hear it. It was in his head. 

(There was a reason that Gavin refused to watch the movie Venom. He didn’t want either of the demon brothers to get any  _ ideas _ ). 

 

     Final exams for the spring semester were finished not long after that conversation. Connor and Nines remained with him despite the fact that there was no point to it. Whenever he was able to mention the fact that they were still with him, there would be some sort of excuse along the lines of Gavin ‘still needing to pay his debt.’ It almost got to the point where he almost considered telling them to simply kill him. Death would be better than dealing with the two demon brothers.

      A trip home was something that Gavin couldn’t quite escape. Just a quick trip, he thought to himself as a hand ran through his hair. The shortness of the trip home wouldn’t be because of the beings that had a hold over his soul. He didn’t want to be around his father for longer than a week or two, at most. If his brother so much as showed his face then Gavin might get into a taxi right there and then to leave. (He wouldn’t, actually, since he knew that he would get an earful about it later. Plus Elijah wasn’t too insufferable when they were alone together). It may be a headache to think about and plan but he would be damned if he let other people ruin his break. That was  _ his _ job. 

      Gavin had began to brace himself for all the questions that would be thrown his way about two hours before they pulled up to the house. There was always a chance that Connor and Nines hadn’t been able to unlock all of his memories… There was also a one hundred percent chance that his dad would be weird when he saw that his son had brought friends. His mom would have been overjoyed if she had been there. Elijah seemed to make up for their father’s awkwardness in his own weird way as he smiled while greeting his younger brother and the others. 

      Nines, in his own weird way, seemed vaguely interested in the other. 

      “You didn’t tell me that you were going to bring any friends,” their father said in a quieter tone. 

      “Hm? Oh, uh, yeah- They didn’t have anywhere to go so I invited them on an impulse,” he lied through his teeth. 

      Connor seemed to bound up right next to Gavin almost like an excited puppy. “Thanks for having us, sir. My brother and I appreciate it.”

      The way that the demon so seamlessly fell into an innocent act that would have convinced the most hardcore skeptic really did say something about him. Did he use that act to trick people into selling their souls to Satan or something? Green met brown for a second before attention was back on Spencer Reed and Elijah. Both had polite smiles but the latter seemed more genuine than the first. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on edge at the cooler presence that Nines seemed to bring with him as he stepped closer to the three of them. If anyone would give them away? It would be Nines. 

      “Thank you for having us,” he said in his cool tone. 

      Maybe he would have to have some sort of lesson on how to seem like an actual human. Not some robotic version of one. 

      “It really is no problem,” Spencer stated after a second of glancing the two strangers over, “It’s good that Gavin has friends.”

      Something unspoken passed between the brothers as they shot a quick glance towards each other. Both for a different reason but there was something there to. A mutual understand… Maybe a mutual sense of annoyance towards their father. Common decency was something that they got from their mother, apparently. No wonder they had such a vague concept of it. 

      Elijah had insisted on joining the group as Gavin gave the other brothers a tour of the house. It was nothing that they seemed to be impressed by. Most people would be impressed by the size of the house and the fact that it was all so fancy. And, of course, Elijah had gifted Spencer some advanced tech so he could have it throughout his house. Things that Gavin had never seen before. 

      “Aw!” 

     Gavin’s head jerked in the sound of the obnoxiously loud coo before his eyes narrowed. 

     “Is that you?” Nines voice was the opposite of Connor’s obnoxious baby voice. There was still a small hint of annoyance. 

     Elijah saddled up to them without an ounce of hesitation to take a quick look at the picture in question. “That is. It was the first soccer game where he played the goalie.”

      “Alright!” He clasped his hands together and shoved his way between the group that they had made, “the tours done. Come on, I’ll show you to the guest room.”

      Something to get them away from his brother and any possible embarrassing stories about it. There was close to nothing that the pair didn’t already know about his childhood but that didn’t matter. It was still embarrassing to have your family try to talk about your past like that. What was more embarrassing was the way that his father acted around Connor and Nines.  _ It’s good that Gavin has friends. _ That made it sound like he didn’t have any friends ever! Which was mostly true but it was still annoying that Spencer thought that that was okay to say. Would it be possible to keep his ‘friends’ away from his family the entire time? 

      He should have just insisted that they stay at the apartment. It wouldn’t have worked but he could say that he had tried something like that. He could have asked them to not show themselves to anyone but him. Connor would complain, of course, but Gavin would insist. They would bother him even more like that but it would be easier that way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Glad you got to the end and hoped you liked it! You can leave a kudo or a comment, if you want.
> 
> If you really liked it then you could consider supporting me on ko-fi ( http://ko-fi.com/stiles ) or visit my tumblr @ notstilinski where I sometimes do writing commissions.


End file.
